KK texting story WITH topic
Acceled ..... hey, you guys on? Gawains ... here *=LikeToSketch= whazzup Sussettey1 ��yas.. Buggarden12 why are we here... Acceled ... Let's talk about something! Sussettey1 what LikeToSketch Let's discuss the best deals in KK Buggarden12 nothing costs money... LikeToSketch oh... Acceled Acceled is typing... that isn't such a bad idea. What about all the bits used to craft things? Isn't that the point of the wiki? Well, the point of KK. And we should care about it!... Sussettey1 I don't agree. Let's have a vote on what we should do Gawains ... I agree with Acceled. LikeToSketch, you have a go. LikeToSketch LikeToSketch is typing... I fully agree with Sussettey1. Buggarden12, do you want to vote? Buggarden12 I don't Gawains Gawains is typing... Why. Buggarden12 I have my own idea. So if it's not getting picked, then I just will go along with whatever gets picked, without being a part of it. Acceled Acceled is typing... But that leaves us with a tie. Everyone else has voted. Sesamegirl517 Sesamegirl517 hey guys LikeToSketch hurry up and vote Sesamegirl517 this is kind of pointless. Why are you all having a vote about what you should talk about-bit deals, or something else. If you did agree on something else, it would be like Revolutionary War. As you know, that is the war that happened after French and Indian War, the first one, which is happening right now.��"What should we talk about next? I vote for..." Gawains Gawains is typing... So now what do we do... Sesamegirl517 I vote for what ever Buggarden12 has to say. Go ahead, Buggarden12 give it a go. Buggarden12 I think we should talk about the best ways to vote. Also, I'm so happy I got picked! *everyone rolls their eyes* LikeToSketch LikeToSketch is typing... actually, talking about how to run the best campaign would be fun! Acceled Okay, Buggarden12, you start Buggarden12 Buggarden12 is typing... Okay, Acceled. The best way to begin a campaign is to think of a solid idea, and come up with a speech for it. Coming up with a speech can be hard, believe me. One way to do it is to think about why you love this idea, and perhaps you heard it from somewhere else. If you can like something else by word of mouth/online advertising, maybe you can convince others to share the same perspective. Sesamegirl517 Sesamegirl517 is typing... Okay, Acceled, you go next, then I'll go Acceled Acceled is typing... OK, Sesamegirl517, I'll go. The next step is to practise your speech, and don't do anything halfheartedly. If you really care about your campaign, you will practise your speech till' the paper is yellow and crumbling, then you print out another. You also should remember to not beat yourself up if you make a mistake, it's normal. Okay, your go Sesamegirl517 Sesamegirl517 is typing... Yay! Ok, i will go now. The third step is to prepare for any events, from reciting your speech to different people to- literally anything else. Once you have progressed through all of those, you have really seen it through. And remember, like you said, it's ok to make mistakes, and practise extra hard. And value your break time, it's priceless! LikeToSketch Ok, my turn. The 4th step is to take the breaks that you need, and don't forget your speech or think it's over. After a little break, prepare for the big vote, it's coming and you really want to win. You should also get to know some of the people who are voting. Chances are, if they know you, they are more likely to vote for you. And don't give up-be persistent! Gawains Gawains is typing... LikeToSketch, that was really good! Sussettey1, do you wanna go now? Sussettey1 Sussettey1 is typing... Sure I guess�� The next step is at the big vote, you should ALWAYS come prepared. The other events ARE important, but this is where it really matters. Like LikeToSketch said, you should get to know some of the ol' voters. And be really nice. Also, if they have minor requests for you, listen to them to a certain extent. As long as they're minor, they are ok to listen to, and they will for sure vote for you, cuz they want their requset. You also have to draw the line somewhere, requests that replace your whole campaign idea --- in the trash. Also, keep a smile on your face the whole time, and always remember, the show must go on! Gawains Ok, my turn. Refuel after the big vote, and get yourself a nice slice of cake- you deserve it! And I know alot of people have problems saying "I wish I would have worked harder- ive gotta get back up there so I can WIN!" Make sure you really try hard-because once the vote is over, "there is NO turning back." And MOST IMPORTANTLY, if you win, great! If you don't, don't lose your cool. It's OK, and don't even think it's your fault. It's not. As long as you try your best, you have really done your best. And ALWAYS remember the ol' saying, "Hope for the best, prepare for the worst." Acceled Acceled is typing... GREAT job, Gawains! I have to go now, though. See you later! *Acceled leaves the chat* LikeToSketch I need to go, too. *LikeToSketch leaves the chat* Gawains Ya, me too. Buzz off! *Gawains leaves the chat* Sussettey1 Sussettey1 is typing* Nice chatting with you all! *Sussettey1 leaves the chat* *Sesamegirl517 leaves the chat* Buggarden12 Buggarden12 is typing Bye everyone,! * Buggarden12 leaves the chat* ________________________________________________________________________ Also, please know none of these people were involved, I made it up. PLEASE no editing, I worked really hard and want it to stay the same. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment to me! -Milkmmaid AKA a fandom user